God's gift comes with a price
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Henry's prayers had been answered but everything comes with a price.
1. The price to pay

Hey there! How are you?

I'm back into The Tudors with a new fanfiction that contains chapters! I really look forward to write it because the idea would not leave my head! The plan is written down ona notebook, it will be a short story. But I'll do my best to make it good!

I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclamer: I do not own The Tudors, it's Showtime's property. I only have fun with the characters.

Summary: Henry's prayers had been answered but everything comes with a price.

**God's gift comes with a price**

**Chapter 1: The price to pay**

_23rd of October 1537_

It was the end. Jane could feel it. From her head to her toes, strength had left her. The fever was slowly killing her and she knew it.

' But I did my duty. ' She thought ' I gave Henry an heir. '

Her husband, King Henry VIII, hadn't left her side since the new of her illness had reached him. Day and night, he remained in her chambers, helping her to drink, to eat, saying sweet loving things to her. He told her how much he loved her, how happy he was since she entered into his life. For a short time, she believed that she would make it but it was clear to her now. She was to leave this world and enter God's realm. How it saddened her to leave Henry! To leave Mary and Elizabeth! To leave her baby Edward! Nevertheless, if it was the Lord's plans to take her away, who was she to deny him?

' Don't go... Please don't go... Just because you have done everything that you have promised... Don't leave me... ' She heard Henry crying

Despite her weakness, she could feel her hand being held by Henry's, the tears that fell upon it.

' My son needs his mother! And I need my queen! ' He added

She heard him starting a prayer in which he begged God to save her life. It was in vain according to her but it touched her nonetheless. She could feel how sincere he was. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, Henry's voice acting like a lullaby.

_24th of October 1537_

The ray of lights provided by a morning sun caused Henry to wake up. His body was aching because of the chair he slept on but he could not care less. His mind was focused on Jane. She was breathing softly. He gently put aside a lock of her hair that was falling on her closed eyes when his hand felt something. Or a lack of something. Her forehead was still a bit sweaty but it did not burn anymore. Jane was breathing, the fever had broken and she was sleeping quite peacefully. He could not believe it and soon, joy spread into every fiber of his being. He went as fast as he could to fetch the physicians who confirmed what the king believed.

His prayer had been granted.

Jane was saved.

It was a miracle.

Henry ordered a mass to be celebrated to thank God for his mercy, there were to be a feast and a joust in honour of the queen and her son. Wine and bread would be distributed throughout the kingdom. The bells were happily ringing to warn every english subject that Jane Tudor, née Seymour, had survived.

_XXXXX_

Jane felt her strength coming back day after day. One week after the fever left her, she felt strong enough to have her hair being washed and herself being dressed up to receive some visitors.

' Do not push yourself too hard, My Love. ' Henry told her as he put a goodbye kiss on her forehead

He was to fetch his daughters. Jane had told him of her desire to see them.

' They must have been so afraid! I want them to know and to see that I'm well again. '

While he was away, the queen had received her family. They were all here. Her mother, her sister, her brothers... Margaery Seymour was weeping tears of joy.

' My child, my sweet child! ' She kept on saying, hugging her.

What surprised her the most was to see tears in Edward's eyes. Her brother was not someone who showed his emotions easily. Yet, here he stood, watching her, relieved beyond words. Less than a year before, their father's demise had shocked them, it was still very fresh in their minds.

' You gave the king what he craved for. No one can cast you down now. ' Thomas told her

She did not reply, her face did not change. He was telling the truth but she did not care.

' We should all pray to God to thank him for Jane's life. ' Her sister Elizabeth suggested

The queen nodded and mentally, she thanked her sibling. She hated these plots, these plans. It burdened Life. She had seen what it did to Henry's previous wife, Anne Boleyn. It made her bitter, scared and finally a head shorter. It had scarred her daughter's life, as it had scarred Mary's life as well, when it was Catherine's turn to suffer from these evil ways. It had scarred England and its king. She wanted to stay away as much as she could from this. All she wanted was to be a good wife for Henry, a good mother and stepmother, to mend the wounds the Tudors had suffered from for a decade.

Mary and Elizabeth, accompagnied by their father, arrived in the early afternoon. The relief on Mary's face was obvious, her eyes were glittering with tears. Jane invited her next to her so that she could hug her.

' I have prayed so much for you! ' The young woman whispered in her stepmother's ear

' I thank you for that. ' She replied with a smile before she invited Elizabeth for a hug as well

The little redhaired girl was very calm and showed none of her feelings as she walk over the bed. It was only after her sister helped her to reach the queen that she surprised everyone by hugging Jane before the adult did

' Mother... '

That was her only word. The sovereign embraced her gently. One single word and it moved her entire being. Henry was smiling at them, certainly touched as well. That was a vision of Paradise. From the corner of his eye, he saw a physician, waiting to be able to speak to him. He went to meet him.

' Master? ' He asked

' Your Majesty... I have a troubling new about Her Majesty the Queen. ' The man said

The king felt his heart stoping for a moment.

' Is the fever going back into her? '

' No, Your Majesty. God may have spared the queen, but the fever certainly left a scar. '

' What do you mean? '

' It is highly possible, it is almost certain, that the queen will never be able to concieve a child again. '

**To be continued**


	2. The Sin to resist to

Hey there! How are you?

I must thank every person who reviewed, decided to follow and added to their favourites this story. It warms my heart and I did not think I would receive so many feedback! You guys are amazing!

Disclamer: I do not own The Tudors, it's Showtime's property. I only have fun with the characters.

Summary: Henry's prayers had been answered but everything comes with a price.

**WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH IT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT.**

**God's gift comes with a price**

**Chapter 2: The Sin to resist to**

_England, almost three years after Prince Edward's birth, June 1540_

Three years after the birth of the so craved prince, there were a few changes that happened to the royal family. First of all, Henry had kept the promise he made to Eustace Chapuys and thus, to the Emperor.

' When our son is born, our beloved Mary can marry this Don... Luis? '

' Don Juan, Your Majesty. ' The imperial ambassador corrected

One year after her brother's birth, Mary set sail to Spain where she married Juan Esteban Manriquez de Lara, third duke of Najera. Despite being twelve years old his junior, the princess had grown to love her husband. He always treated her with respect and never lied to her. He also did not hide to her that he had a bastard daughter, born three years before they married. The mother had died a year after her birth and Juan stepped in. Mary had a soft spot for his little Catalina.

' I shall love her as if she was born from me. ' She said

Within two years, she became a mother herself, having a baby each year. Two healthy sons, Pedro and Carlos.

Knowing that Mary as well lightened deeply the king's mood. He never quite recovered from the new the physician had told him. Jane had wept when she had learnt the new. Henry's obsession about securing the line came rushing back in his mind for a few moments. He had Edward and he seemed well. But he had boys by Catherine of Aragon, who seemed healthy as well, yet he had to bury every one of them. What if Edward died?

' But there is a possibility that Jane can give you another son. The physician told he was almost certain. Almost does not mean absolutely. He spoke of chances. ' A part of him told him when he could not sleep before reminding him how much he loved and cared for Jane.

She was a fine queen, loved by her people. She brought back his family together and somehow eased the troubles that were created when he was trying to marry Anne Boleyn. Jane was loved by England from the very beginning. He was too much afraid to go ahead and destroy all of the good things she had managed to do.

' I have prayed God to spare her life. He granted me my wish. But with it came a trial. The Lord wants to test me and see if my love for Jane is indeed love or just lust. '

For the three years that had passed since this day, Henry had remained faithful. The idea of sleeping with another woman did not even cross his mind. Instead, he found himself staying more and more with Jane. Deep within his heart, he knew that there was a dark part for it. He loved Jane. He enjoyed being with her. But he also never gave up his hope to have another son by her. There were no signs of pregnancy yet but he did not despair.

Jane's life had been bittersweet since her miraculous recovery. She was grateful to be alive, to see her baby growing, to see Mary so happy and Elizabeth becoming a great beauty. She was grateful to be allowed to be by Henry's side a bit longer. But this was tainted by the regrets she had. Every time Henry made love to her, she prayed that she was impregnated, only to see her hopes crushed when her monthly period arrived. This sudden barrenness made her lose a brother. Thomas had become very angry and for the first time, the queen saw how hungry for power her sibling was.

' How could you let that fever make you barren?! You're now weak, useless! The second after your son dies, you'll be sent away! What use can the king have with a barren queen, huh? ' He scowled her

' The doctors say that it is not certain, there is a chance that I may have more children! ' She replied

' Then spread your legs and concieve another prince before you husband fucks some young, _fertile_ whore, gets her pregnant with a bastard and divorce you to replace you with her! '

He had grabbed her violently by her shoulders. Her other brother, Edward, had entered her room and happened to have heard everything. He made Thomas step away from her.

' It is treason to imagine the _prince_'s death! It is treason to threaten your _queen_! Get out of my sight! ' He roared as he pushed his brother out before hugging his sister

' Don't you listen to him. You have a strong healthy boy, you are loved by the king. He will not let you down. ' He said

Jane knew she could not prevent Henry from cheating on her. But she also knew that he loved her dearly. And the fact that he had remained hers and hers alone for these three years warmed her heart.

_16th of June 1540_

Sitting on his throne, the king looked at his courtiers chatting. Another average day for him. His eyes wandered through the room until something caught his attention. A pretty something, with her long and wavy blond hair. She was wearing a pale blue dress and when her brown eyes met his, she did not look down. She smiled at him and bowed.

' Who's this young lady? ' He asked Charles

' Lady Katherine Howard, Thomas Howard's niece. '

' Bring her to me. '

Henry retired to his office where Katherine was brought a few moments after. The poor girl seemed quite ill-at-ease. Smiling and bowing to the king was not difficult. Actually meeting him was another story.

' Lady Howard. Don't be afraid, my lady. Come and sit. ' He offered politely with a smile

' Thank you, Your Majesty. ' She humbly replied as she sat down

Her chair was near a window. The rays of the sun was hitting her golden hair. She looked so young, so fresh, so innocent. Yet, there was something in her eyes that showed that some part of her candor were spoiled or darkened by Life.

' I have never seen you at court, Lady Howard. '

' I have just left the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk. I have been placed in her custody after my mother's death. My uncle, Lord Howard, thought it was highly time for me to start a life at court. ' Katherine explained

Henry smiled.

' Well, he was right, and he gave the court a beautiful gift. Such a lovely woman is going to wake my sleeping court. '

Katherine could not help but laughing a bit.

' She's so beautiful. ' The king thought

He could feel his being filled with a new burning desire. He wanted Katherine. He could not help lusting for her, he wanted to make love to her, to see her naked and in extasy, shouting his name as they were one. Then, suddenly, the image of Jane smiling at him as she was sewing came into his mind. He felt guilty. He could not do that to her. He could not break the pact he made with God. He was testing him and if he failed, he could take away from him his queen, his heir, his daughters, his grandsons.

' Are you well, Your Majesty? You look pale... ' Katherine asked him, worried

' I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. But I thank you for your concern. '

They spoke for hours. Henry felt young again with her. The moon was high in the sky when he realized how late it was.

' I'm sorry, I've taken your day. ' He apologized

' No, Your Majesty. You did not take it, I offered it to you. And I'd gladly do so again, if you wish it. ' The young woman sweetly replied

The king asked his friend Charles to escort her back to her uncle. Katherine thanked the duke of Suffolk and then sat next to her relative.

' What took you so long, niece? ' Thomas Howard asked

' The king requested my company for a chat. ' Katherine answered

The duke suddenly looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She explained how their sovereign discovered her in the crowded great hall, his invitation, everything.

' She's like her cousin Anne. ' He thought ' She has that in her blood. If we play well, she could become his mistress and perhaps his new queen. '

' Uncle? Did I do something wrong? ' Katherine asked, her voice breaking his thoughts

For the first time ever in her life, she saw him smiling at her as if he was proud of her.

' You did very well, sweet Kat. The king wanted you to entertain him and you did so well he wants to see more of you. It's time for you to have a place at court. I shall arrange that if you promise to be a good and obedient girl. '

Excited, Katherine agreed.

Three days later, Lady Katherine Howard was a new lady-in-waiting to Her Majesty, Queen Jane Tudor.

**To be continued**


	3. The Courage it takes

Hey there! How are you?

I must thank every person who reviewed, decided to follow and added to their favourites this story. It warms my heart and I did not think I would receive so many feedback! You guys are amazing!

Disclamer: I do not own The Tudors, it's Showtime's property. I only have fun with the characters.

Summary: Henry's prayers had been answered but everything comes with a price.

Author's note: I am so sorry fo the delay between chapter 2 and chapter 3! A monthand a half! The first two weeks were because I did not feel like writing. The rest of it was because I have now a job. Yes, a job! Someone has been crazy enough to hire me! * laughs * Anyway, enough of this, let us go on with the story!

**WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH IT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT.**

**God's gift comes with a price**

**Chapter 3: The Courage it takes**

Despite Lady Rochford's warnings about Katherine being Henry's mistress, Jane had welcomed the young woman with open arms.

' Life has been hard for her. Prejudices must not make it even harder. ' She thought

Katherine had been a bit clumsy at first but the queen could see how much and how hard she tried, she always wanted to please her and to do things the proper way. In a way, she reminded Jane of the teenager she used to be. Her new lady-in-waiting had touched her motherly vibe.

Katherine had been intimidated by Queen Jane at first. But under her charm as well. She looked regal but also gentle and fair. Nevertheless, the young Howard girl never forgot that Jane was her sovereign, she had to be perfect in order to stay by her side. The first day had been Hell for her, she made mistakes upon mistakes, got scowled by Jane Boleyn and by accident, she had made a glasss of water fall on the ground, it shattered into small pieces in a loud sound. To her surprise, Queen Jane had been quicker than her first lady-in-waiting and she had rushed by her side.

' Lady Howard! I hope you are not hurt! Show me your hand! ' She said, with a genuine concern

Relief spread on her face when she saw that the newest addition in her household was not hurt.

' I am so sorry, Your Majesty... ' Katherine said, feeling so low and ashamed

' Lady Howard, this is only a glass. It can be replaced. I'm very happy that you did not cut yourself. You look stressed, why don't you come and talk with me a bit? Perhaps it will cheer you up. '

The young woman had been stunned by Jane's reaction. King Henry did not lie to her, when he told her that his wife was the milk of human kindness. She was never used to be put first. Even her own mother had no eyes for her, despite her girl's wants to please her. She was no fool, she knew that her uncle placed her in Jane's household so that King Henry would see her more often and make her the next Anne Boleyn, with a happy ending this time.

' Or a legitimate son with Howard's blood... ' She thought bitterly

She also knew that her king had set her eyes upon her. She saw it deep in his blue eyes, he desired her.

' No, he desires my body. '

But so far, Henry had been a true gentleman to her, much to her surprise. He never made any crude proposition to her and when he saw her, there was always at least a third person. He respected her and treated her as a lady, a token of respect she was never given before. Henry desired her but she knew he loved his queen and wanted, tried as hard as he could, to remain faithful to her.

With such nice people, how could she play them and make them parts of a plot they never knew of, she wondered. This wasn't right, she thought.

' Where do my loyalties lie? ' She often pondered

She had to obey to her uncle. He made her leave the care of the Dowager Duchess. He placed her at court. But as an english lady, she also had a vow, a vow to serve and obey the king and the queen of her country, to never do them any wrong. And trying to have King Henry in her bed, to give him a child to cast away his queen was treason. Henry and Jane had been good to her while they had no reason to. She was a stranger to them. Yet, they gave her respect and somehow valued her for how she was. Her family saw her as a mare, only good to bed and make babies. If the king wanted her to share his bed, she would obey, no one could deny a king. But she would do nothing to make him cross that line. Not when a king made her feel that she was worth something more than a fresh and young thing to be impregnated. Not when a queen was so kind to her when she perfectly knew that she could be a threat to her. She would close her eyes and imagine Henry and Jane when her uncle would beat her because the king hadn't bedded her yet. It would help her forget the pain.

_XXXXX_

It was a nice evening of July, a small breeze eased the hotness of the day. Henry had joined Jane for dinner after having seen Elizabeth. He had heard of her huge progress in latin and to congratulate her, he had offered her a book, knowing that she ws craving knowledge. Edward had made him proud too, his teachers praised his intelligence.

Jane looked radiant in her pale blue dress, her hair down and the saphire necklace he had offered her for her birthday.

' Your Majesty? ' She asked

' Henry, Jane. My name is Henry. ' He teased her

Ever since he almost lost her, he realized that she had never said his name and he missed that. She was not a stranger, she was his wife, the mother of his son, the stepmother of his daughters!

' Henry. ' She corrected herself

Nothing ever sounded as beautiful as his name uttered by her sweet voice.

' I want to thank you, Henry, for placing Lady Katherine in my household. She is a true delight. A spring breeze. She has improved a lot and she is so willing to do things correctly! I love her very much. '

Henry smiled at that. He was happy that Jane had accepted Katherine so easily. But soon, he saw that the joy that brigthened her blue eyes disappeared. He saw that every month. It meant that she wasn't with child, that she was so sorry for it.

' Henry... I've been thinking about it for quite a while now. Our son is a strong lad, but God's ways can't be read. It seems I cannot give him a little brother. '

' What do you imply? '

' Perhaps it would be for the best if I retired from court and became a nun. You would be free. Free to marry someone who could give our son a brother. Give England a new prince to love. '

It shocked him to hear her speak like that. It was a beautiful offer she gave him, another proof of her love, of her devotion to their family, to their country, but how could he accept? He could not live without her. How could such an idea reach her head in the first place? He knew that she argued with one of her brothers. Maybe his words still rang in her mind. But as hard as he tried, he could not picture his existence without Jane. No matter how he desired Katherine.

' Our saviour would be blessed if he had such a beautiful bride but unfortunately for him, I have no desire to let you go. I love you, Jane. This is all that matters. As you said, Edward is a strong boy, he takes after you. Everything will be okay. '

He got up and went to kiss her smoothly. Soon enough, this token of his affection turned into sweet sweet love making.

_XXXXX_

_9th of September 1540_

It had been a long day for Katherine but she did not complain. She loved Queen Jane, serving her was a pleasure rather than a duty. The moon was already high in the sky, so the sight of burning candles in her uncle's appartments surprised her, he never waited for her. Never.

' Uncle must have some visitors. ' She thought

She walked a bit more and soon she heard men voices. Among them, her uncle's.

' The queen is not pregnant. ' The unknown voice said

Hidden behind the door, Katherine listened and tried to see who was inside. She thought she hadn't seen the person correctly, he was forbidden at court. Yet, here he stood, hidden in the shadows, he certainly got inside in secret. Her other uncle. Thomas Boleyn. Why was he here?

' And Katherine still hasn't tasted the king's manhood inside of her. She does nothing to have him fuck her. ' Thomas Howard added

' As useless as her cousin Anne. A rebellious child who does not know how to spread her legs and make a son. '

' Katherine can still be the queen. The king has his eyes on her, he just does not want to admit he wants her. If Jane was gone, perhaps his guilt would leave him and lift up his virility. '

' Do you mean poison? '

' Katherine would never agree to poison the queen but we can make her the poison bearer without her knowing. We could hid the poison in a jewel she would wear and a spy could get close to "arrange" it, steal the stone and poison the queen. ' ( 1 )

Horrified, Katherine tried as hard as she could not to make any sound. Her heart was racing. They wanted to kill Jane! It was going way too far! If she had any questions to whom she had to be loyal before, now she perfectly knew that she had to be on the side of goodness. They wanted to kill an innocent woman, to deprive a man of his wife, children of their mother, a country of its queen, just to gain power through their niece's vagina. It sickened her.

' I have to tell the king! ' She thought

Leaving quietly, as soon as she was far from them, she started to run to Henry's office. It was late but with luck, he would still be awake. He had to be. It was the only way she could tell him in private. Relief overwhelmed her as she saw light in the room she was running to. She knew she was going to be rude, appearing without being announced, but the queen's life depended on it.

Seeing Katherine entering the way she did, her hair being a mess, out of breath, made the king understand that something was wrong.

' My uncles... The queen... They... They will... ' She tried to say while panting

' Calm down, Katherine. Breathe and explain yourself. '

After a few seconds, she had managed to get her breath back to normal.

' I've overheard a plot, Your Majesty. My uncles, Thomas Howard and Thomas Boleyn, want to poison the queen to put me in her position. They want to create a jewel with poison in a gem, make me wear it and place a spy in the queen's household. The spy would pretend to arrange the jewel for me but he would take the poisoned gem and empty it in the queen's food or her drink. '

Henry could not believe her, yet Katherine had no reason to lie. It was also dangerous for her, revealing it to him.

' Are you certain of what you have heard? ' He asked

' I am, Your Majesty. '

He took her by her shoulders.

' What you just did was very brave of you. You have done well. We will take charge of the rest. We will investigate, carefully. '

' Can I be of any help? I'd die if something happened to Queen Jane. '

Henry smiled.

' You already helped, sweet Katherine. This is going to be a tough moment for you but I need you to pretend and act as if you never heard what they say. Continue to be the charming girl you are, the obedient niece they expect you to be. When they give you the jewel, I want you to come to see me. I'll have it inspected. Can you do that? '

' I can and I will. ' She said, determined

_XXXXX_

Two weeks after that, Thomas Howard called his niece.

' Sit, my dear. I have a gift for you. You work very well for the queen, she has told me good things about you. I thought you needed to be congratulated. ' He said, handing her over a small package.

Inside of it was a magnificent necklace, made of gold and emeralds.

' It is so beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much, Uncle! ' She said

He helped her putting it on and she kissed him on the cheek.

' Now off you go, you would not like to be late. '

She bowed and ran out. As soon as her uncle could not see her anymore, Katherine headed to Henry's office. Charles Brandon was near the throne room.

' Lady Howard. ' He greeted her

' Your Grace. What a lovely day, don't you think? '

He understood. That was the signal. Henry made Katherine know that this sentence would give hints to his trusted friend. He introduced her to the king, who helped her remove the necklace.

' A perfect replica of one of Queen Jane's jewels. ' He said, as he watched it.

His experts checked out every stone, every gems. It was the emerald on the left that contained the poison. He took it out and replaced it with one filled with pure water. Katherine put on her necklace and was then free to go and attend the queen. She had done her parts. Now, it was Henry's spies' turn to do the rest.

In the early days of october 1540, they had gathered enough evidences to testify that Katherine did not dream the conversation she heard. A squire of Thomas Howard confessed that he helped Thomas Boleyn entering the palace. He swore that he never knew of the plot. He was even ready to give all the details Henry needed.

' He's only a boy of sixteen. Look at him, with his blond hair and his green eyes, he only did as he was bid, to please his master. A simple tool. Just like they wanted Katherine to be one. ' He thought ( 2 )

He granted him his pardon. The squire helped them find the man who created the necklace, the bill, everything. Thomas Boleyn was arrested on his lands and Thomas Howard under the eyes of court. He turned his head to see Katherine.

' You did this! You! You treasonous whore! Ungrateful brat! ' He shouted

' The traitor here is you, My Lord. ' She said in a cold voice

Their guilt was evident and on the 24th of October 1540, they were beheaded.

The very same day, a miracle happened.

Jane Tudor, née Seymour, learnt that she was pregnant.

**To be continued**

Just one more chapter and the story will be over. I apologize again for the delay and I will try to write and upload the last chapter quicker.

( 1 ) Inspired by Game of Thrones. This was just a great plan, I wanted to re-use it.

( 2 ) I had Lancel Lannister in mind when I wrote that. I just love him to much.


	4. Epilogue

Hey there! How are you?

I must thank every person who reviewed, decided to follow and added to their favourites this story. It warms my heart and I did not think I would receive so many feedback! You guys are amazing!

Disclamer: I do not own The Tudors, it's Showtime's property. I only have fun with the characters.

Summary: Henry's prayers had been answered but everything comes with a price.

**God's gift comes with a price**

**Epilogue**

Jane's pregnancy was a very hard one. Only a month after it was announed to the court, the queen felt blood between her tights. The flow was heavy and she barely escaped it with her life. The physicians had told her to remain in bed for the rest of the pregnancy but even laying, she always felt tired and sore.

' This pregnancy will be the death of me. '

She knew it. Deep within her heart, she knew that this time, she would meet her maker. Perhaps it was simply her fate to die, birthing the king's flesh and blood. Sometimes, she was full of hope, reminding herself that God had spared her once, why would he not spare her a second time? She even got angry with him, why would he put her through such pains while she had done nothing wrong? But she always regretted it after and always prayed for forgiveness.

' The Lord has a plan for me and I am in no position to argue. '

Henry had remain as loving as he was, visiting her daily. He showered her with affection, with gifts, with every gesture he could think of to make her feel happy. And she knew by Lady Rocheford that his bed had remain cold since it was forbidden for her to share it. He spent his nights alone. Katherine was also a ray of light in her pregnancy. The young woman was clearly excited by the news and her joy touched her.

' This baby will be beautiful! The finest lad in the realm! ' She kept on saying

The teenager had even taken time to make for her child a small gift. The embroidery was clumsy, Katherine's fingers full of little dots which shown that she hurt herself making it, yet, the gift was perfect in Jane's eyes.

In this waiting bed, Jane could see things she hadn't noticed before, or things she knew about but which never appeared as much as now. The lustful eyes of Sir Francis Bryan over Ursula's body. The disdain between two ladies of hers. The little glimpse of desire in Henry's eyes when he saw Katherine. She was not mad at him. Somehow, she understood. She was weak, pregnant and growing old before her age because of her health. Katherine was full of life, young, a little piece of cake ready to be eaten. And both of them were so respectful and loving towards her! She could easily imagine how hard it was for Henry, who enjoyed very much the company of women, not to have Katherine becoming his mistress. She wanted them to be happy.

One day, during her seventh month, she took Henry's hand and she told him:

' Should anything happen to me, I want you to be happy and to love again. '

Concerned, he replied that nothing would happen to her.

' I know, but just in case. ' She added with her eternal smile

In the early hours of the 12th of July 1541, Jane felt the labour starting. She asked for Katherine and told her:

' Should anything happen to me, be a comfort to His Majesty. '

The young woman looked completely shocked but seemed to understand her point, as she nodded sadly.

The birth was as long and hard as it was for Edward. Thoughout her screams, she could hear Katherine by her side, praying for her safety.

On the 14th of July, the physicians came to see Henry to announce him that Jane had given him a second son. Henry was thrilled but the stern look on their faces killed his joy. Something was wrong.

' The queen had lost a lot of blood... '

The king felt tears gathering in his eyes. He knew the rest of their speech, yet, he was still hoping for a miracle.

' Sadly, God has decided it was time for her to join his realm... '

Henry wanted to break into tears. God had saved Jane once, only to let her die after she gave him a son. But something was holding him back.

' What of my son? ' He asked

' The prince is strong and healthy. The queen named him Owen before she... Left our world. '

He walked to Jane's chambers, where all of her ladies were in tears. Katherine walked to him, her eyes red and still full of water, her cheeks damped. Yet, she carried herself with a dignity he never saw in her before. Through her grief, she looked regal. In her arms, there was a small infant, who had been bathed. He seemed to have inherited his mother's hair colour.

' Your Majesty. ' Katherine said with the clearest voice she could make.

' Katherine. '

' It is my honour to introduce you to your son, Prince Owen. ' She said, giving him the child

Carefully hodling him, he walked over Jane's bed. He could see Lady Rochford taking away the bloody sheets. Jane looked so pale, as if she was a marble statue. Yet, there was a faint smile on her forever closed lips.

She had died in peace.

XXXXXX

Jane's funerals were hold on the 31st of July 1541. Out there, the streets were crowded, yet, except the birds who continued to sing, there was absolutely no sound. When Jane's carriage arrived, the men took off their hats and everyone bowed deeply. Henry did not attend, as it was expected of him, but the new reached him nonetheless. And touched him beyond words.

Katherine had remained by his side the entire day. No word was spoken, yet, her presence somehow helped him. Black was not her colour, as it made her face look as white as snow. Despite Jane's words saying that she wanted him to find happiness again, to love again, to live, he could not bring himself to dishonour her. Her death shook him too much. It was too soon. He needed to heal first. Which surprised the court, who had expected him to find a new lady to warm his bed.

' Have you no respect for a man who mournes the departure of his loved one?! ' Katherine angrily thought

Edward birthday on the 12th of October had been a hard day for Henry. As much as he loved his son, as much as he tried to be happy on this special day, he wished Jane had been there to wish their baby boy a happy birthday, like she used to. It had been the final blow in his determination to remain chaste. His loneliness was too great to bear. That night, when Katherine came to him to keep him company, he kissed her with passion. A kiss she returned. She seemed to understand him.

That night, he was hers and she was his.

XXXXXX

Henry and Katherine's relationship remained a secret for a few months, always with the idea to honour Jane's memory. It was only in august 1542 that the king announced his intention to marry again and that his choice had fallen upon Lady Katherine Howard. Many people thought it was because of her youth, she was the hope for a third son. For Henry, it was different. He was lonely. He was in love. He was free to follow his heart.

By the end of the month, Katherine became Henry's fourth wife.

By the end of the year, she announced him that she was pregnant.

It surprised him. The idea of becoming a father again never came into his mind after he married her. But it was only logical. She made him feel young again and they had made love almost every night. If he was happy, he was also afraid. Afraid to lose her the way he lost Jane. Yes, he had two healthy sons but the price to pay had been so high! Nevertheless, he did not show it to Katherine, who looked so radiant!

' I am two months along, my love! ' She even added

As a sign of fate, on the 14th of July 1543, two years after Jane's death, Katherine was safely delivered of twin girls. Henry accepted that one of them would be named Anne, after Katherine's cousin.

' Her sister should be named Jane. ' She suggested

He kissed her. That was the perfect choice.

XXXXXX

Henry died on the 28th of January 1547.

His son thus became Edward VI, under the regency of his uncle, Edward Seymour. It was the king's widow, Katherine, who suggested that her husband should be buried next to Jane Seymour. Her wish had been respected.

When he turned sixteen, Edward became officially king and ruled alone. He took his step-sister, Elizabeth, as his adviser in his counsel. Despite being protestant to the core, to honour his dear mother, Edward decided to make England a peaceful country for catholics. Elizabeth happened to be a great politician in this matter, as she also wanted to make Mary proud.

Edward never married and died of a heart attack, aged 42, in 1579. The 38 years old Prince Owen thus became king. In 1561, he had married the widowed Mary, Queen of Scots. It was a political alliance, as both of them hated each other. Despite that, Mary had fulfilled her duty by giving her husband a son named James. The couple agreed of a way of living:

They would have affairs and they would not reproach it to each other.

Sadly, Mary became pregnant with her lover's child and suffered from a miscarriage that killed her.

Owen mourned her only for his son's sake and went back to his mistresses.

He died in 1603 and James became King James I, uniting forver the Stuart and the Tudor dynasties.

**The End**


End file.
